A Sister
by Mlp Ninjago
Summary: The ninjas, samurai, and Sensei had peace after defeating Overlords and Gamardon. Lloyd's family is back together once again. A mysterious person climbs aboard on Bounty and the three ninjas attack! Cole somehow refused them to attack the mysterious person. After Kai told Cole something he shouldn't have asked, Cole ran away! Will they find Cole?
1. Chapter 1 The Mysterious Girl

Chapter One A Mysterious Girl

"Lloyd! give me back my pjs!" shouted Kai. Lloyd blew a raspberry. Lloyd didn't watch where he's going and bumped into Cole. Kai grabbed Lloyd and took his suit.

"apologize!" said Kai. Lloyd manage to escape Kai's grasp and ran away.

"you cant catch me!" shouted Lloyd.

"Lloyd!" shouted Kai, Kai handed Cole his pjs and ran after Lloyd. Cole shook his head and walked to his bedroom to sleep. when everyone is asleep, Cole heard footsteps on the deck and shook everyone up. Kai snorts.

"wha? what?" asked Kai. Cole shushed him and everyone grabbed their weapons. they used their ninja suit and pulled their hoodies. they came out and saw a girl with long brown hair and crystal green eyes. Cole looked at her for a moment. Zane threw his shurikens at

her but she manage to dodge it,

"missed me," said The girl as she smirked. cole immediately reconized her voice.

"stop you guys!" shouted Cole.

"why should we?" asked Kai.

"let me explain if you would just stop!" said Cole. Jay threw his katana at the girl and Cole threw his Shurikens at Jay's sword. Cole suddenly punched Jay and Kai.

"hey!" shouted Kai.

"watch it!" shouted Jay.

cole landed in front of the girl in karate position. the girl tapped Cole's shoulders.

"I could handle this, Cole." said the girl.

"are you sure?" asked Cole. the girls slightly nodded. Kai grabbed The girl's hand and The girl just oulled him over her head.


	2. Chapter 2 Mysterious Person 2

A Mysterious Person Part Two

Kai fell, feeling uncounsious. the girl grabbed Jay's hand and twisted it and hold it behind his backwhen he wasnt looking. Jay yelled in pain and the girl kicked him in his butt and threw him at a wall of bounty.

she grabbed Zane's hair as he tried to punch her. Zane too yelled in pain and she twirled him around above her head and threw him on Zane. Kai got up and Zane landed on him, leaving them on the laughed and clapped his hands. the girl smirked and Cole wrapped his arm around her neck.

"you know her?" asked Jay and Kai, Jay smirked,

"jinx! you owe me a soda!" said Jay.

"yup, i tried to tell you guys, but you ignored me. her name is Crystal my sister," explained Cole,

"sister?!" asked Jay and Kai at the same time. jay smirked again.

"Jinx! you owe me two sodas!" said Jay. Kai growled.

"yeah, i heard all about you in Cole's letters. youre Kai, the hot head and the master of fire," said Crystal.

"yes, and do not call me hothead." said Kai.

"yeah yea, hothead. youre Zane, the master of ice," Crystal said.

"true," said Zane. Nya entered and looked confused.

"whos that and why is she here?" asked Nya. Cole said,

"shes Crystal Colette,my sister. she is staying here,"

"and you must be Nya, the sister of Hothead Kai." said Crystal.

"I told you not to call me that!" said Kai.

"oooh, looks like hothead is about to get hotter in the brain," said Jay. we laughed and Crystal just smirked.

"you must be Jay, the master of lightning and the about to be boyfriend of Nya," said and Jay blushed and Kai exploded


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmares

Kai exploded, well, not really. he grabbed Jay's collar and growled,

"weve got some explaining to do," said Kai, Nya slapped Kai and he let go of Jay. i laughed.

"Zane, can you make so dinner? i reailzed that we havent eat dinner," said Nya. Zane nodded and we went inside. At dinner, Cole showed my bedroom. it was beautiful! i smiled and hugged him.

as we ate dinner, i stared at an empty space. they seemed to notice me.

"is everything okay?" asked Nya. i shook my head.

"yes, it is! im just thinking about you guys. its great to have friends!" i lied and chukled nevously. Cole already knew why I did that ever since our mom passed away. after dinner, they slept except me. i got up and walked to Cole's bedroom. i opened the door and tapped Cole's shoulders.

"five more minutes," cole mumbled. he opened his eyes and sat up." hey Chrissy, having nightmares again?"

"yes, can I sleep with you? i feel more comfortable with you. " I said.

"sure! just go to sleep. i promise nothing would happen to you." said Cole as i laid on his pillow. i nodded and slept.


	4. Chapter 4 Cole the Comforter

( Coles Pov) In Morning, I woke up and found the boys asleep. _Sensei's gonna kill us if we dont wakeup _I thought. i grabbed cold water from the kitchenand pour it at Lloyd. he shot up. "Cold!"" shouted Lloyd.

i laughed. Lloyd rubbed his wet hair.

"arent you gonna do that to them too?" asked Lloyd.

"right," i said. i grabbed more cold water and pour it on the others. they shot up and yelled," Cold!"

Lloyd and I laughed.

"what time is it?" asked Kai.

"Six, dude," I answered.

"still three more hours, dude!" said Kai.

"Cole is right to wake up at six," said Sensei, appearing out of nowhere." now please train you moves."

"Sensei, we defeated the Overlord and the others. why should we do spijintsu again?" asked Jay.

"what happens if there are more evil enemies? you might lose your trainings again." said Sensei.

"Oh, alright." groaned Kai." whos cooking?"

"zane is," i said. Zane walked to the kitchen and started cooking. then, we heard screaming from my room. we grabbed our wepons and came to my room. we saw Crystal, huggin her legs. I rushed to her and stroked her back.

"are you okay?" I asked. she nodded with tears in hereyes.

"I...I had..d that..t d..dream..m again," said Crystal.

"what dream?" asked Jay. she cried even more louder. everyone glared at him." what? seriously, whats the dream?"

"I dont even want to talk about it." said Crystal . "please leave me alone,"

everyone went back to the dining room. I gently calmed her.

"lets go eat something, Zane already cooked somethimg." I said.

"FIRE!"


	5. Chapter 5 A New Ninja

"FIRE!" Shouted Kai. we hurried to the kitchen and found fire on the stove. Zane used his ice powers to let the fire calm down.

"what happened?" asked Lloyd.

"After we checked on Crystal, we found the stove on fire," explained Kai. Crystal whimpered.

"Im Sorry," said Crystal.

"its not your fault." said Zane.

"So, lets play truth or dare?" asked Jay. Nya slapped him." ow, im just kiddin."

"Ahh, I have found an identity of Crystal," said Sensei." Crystal is the ninja of nature, compared to Earth. I belive that you can be a ninja."

"can you fight?" asked Jay. Crystal and I nodded."then prove it!"

we came to our training room. Kai smirked.

"Id ont thunk she can defeat all of us." said Kai.

"Seriously? I could defeat all of you in my sleep!" said Crystal.

"I dont think so," said Jay.

"oh, I Kmow so!" said Crystal.


	6. Chapter 6 Secret Blown!

(Kai's pov)

Everyone taught her how to fight and I kept thinking whos cole's and his sister's mother. I walked past Cole's bedroom and found his laptop 6on. I quietly looked at his laptop and checked for documents.

Gosh, he sure have a lot of documents. I found a file called Bio of My Family.

I clicked it and saw his Dad's profile, Crystal's, his, and an unknown person

. His name was Collin Brookstone, like Cole's middle name. his history was he was kidnapped by someone.

I saw a female picture. Her name was Liana Colette. I gasped. Her

She was the one who killed my parents.

er! I cant believe it! Shes Cole's Mother! I quickly exited the file and left the bedroom. Cole and the others entered. Zane came inside the kitchen.

"Hey!" said Jay." Wanna play Fist to Fist 2?"

"youre on!" said Crystal."How about you Kai?"

"Huh? oh, I have some, uh, things to do! so, uh, see ya later!" I said as I scrambled away.

(Cole's pov)

Lloyd joined the guys to play as I walked to my bedroom. I found my laptop opened and the screen was at homepage.

"That is weird," I said to myself." I dont remember putting this on homepage. and I thought I closed the laptop."

I shurugged and shut down my laptop. I somehow smell something disgusting. hair gel. And you know who uses hair gel? Kai. Maybe he was just here last week that we talked about some things.

but this smell was too strong. it seems like he just came here fifteen minutes ago. is that why my laptop is open? I shurugged again.

dont jump into conclusions, i thought

(Jay's POV)

OMG! She nearly beats Lloyd and my fighters. the sign on the screen said, 'Crystal team won! GAME OVER'. Lloyd and I groaned. Crystal giggled.

"how did you defeat all of us? I thought youre so easy to defeat!" said Lloyd

"Hey, Ive been playing this since I was judge me. I love it!" said Crystal. she laughed as she walked to her bedroom.

"Guys, I need to talk to you without Crystal, Sensei, and Cole." said Kai.

"why? Cole's our leader and Sensei is our teacher. why no ned Cole, sensei, or Crystal?" askedLloyd.

"Ill explain later after dinner. meet me at the training course!" said Kai as he walked away. Lloydand I shurugged.


	7. Chapter 7 Uh ohs and fire

Cole walked out of his room to the bathroom. Kai went to Jay's bedroom and knocked his door. Lloyd and Jay came out.

"hey, so what do you want to talk about? its not even dinner." said Jay.

"I couldnt stand it." said Kai."You know who killed my parents?"

They shook their heads." Cole's Mom!" Answered Kai. They gasped.

"how did you know?" asked Lloyd.

"is this a prank?" asked Jay. Kai shook his head."Oh my glob!"

"We'll tell him after dinner," said Kai.

"Im not sure Kai, I thought.." Jay found out Kai already left.

"Cole, I made your favorite. cakes!" said Zane.

"ohh, thanks. can I have a bite?" asked Cole. Zane nodded. they went to the kitchen and Cole cut a big slice. before he could eat it, the alarm rang.

"Guys, fire is found on Ninjago city!" said Nya in the speaker. Cole groaned and put the slice back. the team went to the bridge.

"Lets go!" said Lloyd

"should we bring Lloyd?" asked Kai.

"no, its far too dangerous. Lloyd can stay here," said Sensei.

"Snap!" said Lloyd. the team went to building with fire.

"Crystal, youre with me," said Cole.

"Cole, im not a kid anymore."


	8. Chapter 8 Saved

"Cole, Im not a kid." Said Crystal.

"I couldnt let you go, now let go in there!" said Cole. they came inside the raging fire. Crystal and Cole found a boy

Crystal carried him. Cole gasped as a wall was about to collapse on them.

"CRYSTAL!"Shouted Cole as he pushed them aside. the wall collapsed on Cole. half of his body was stuck. Cole yelped in pain.

"Cole!" said Crystal as she took his hand."No! you have to stay with me! please."

Crystal whimpered as she cried.

"Go,"Cole finally said."I'll be okay."

"No, you will not." said Crystal.

"Crystal, there are more people trapped in here. find them, and go. Ill be okay." said Cole.,

"promise me to come back," said Crystal.

"I couldnt promise that. just go." said Cole." Go!"

Crystal let go of his slowly and pit on her mask. she ran to the exit without looking back. she had tears in her eyes.

she sat on the ground near the fire truck and opened her mask. her curly bl8nde hair(I changed my mind. its better blonde hair and blue eyes) ran down.

Jay, Kai and Zane approached to her.

"wheres Cole?" askedJay.

"G-gone,"Crhstal finally said. they gasped.

"we have to go there and save Cole!" said Zane. they hurried to the building but stopped and covered themselves as the fire came out, making the windows and doors break.

Crystal had tears in her eyes.

"hey, guys! look!" said one of the firefighters as he pointed to a shadow coming from the door. The shadow moved foward untilit was clear. Itt was Cole! Crystal rushed to him and hugged him.

"you came back!" whispered Crystal.

"I would never leave you alone." said Cole. the ambulance came amd Cole lay on the bed. Crystal smiled and hold his hand. the ambulancedrove away, with Theteam following.


	9. Chapter 9 Flashback

Crystal and the others waited for a word from the doctor. then, the doctor came out fr8m the room. they stood up.

"how is he doctor?" asked Crystal.

"he's fine. he is still coughing and he had bruises. but overall, he did make it." said the doctor.

"can we see him?" asked Crystal.

"yes, but hes resting right now." said the doctor. Crystal carefully opened the door and found Cole sleeping.

"when is he leaving the hospital?" asked Crystal.

"you can bring him home right now. but if hes not ready, we can wait." said Doctor.

Cole woke up.

"Hey, guys." saoid Cole.

"are you okay?" asked Nya as she came inside.

"Yup!" said Cole.

"How did you escape?" Crystal asked.

"well..."Cole said as he rubbed his chin.

FLASHBACK...

Cole coughed as he tried to break the grasp. He saw his scythe beside him. he tried to reach it but its useless. he heard coughing. Cole gasped

He tried to pull once more but he couldnt. A woman aproached to him and gasped.

Oh my! Youre stuck! wait, youre Cole!" said The woman. Cole coughed once more.

"yeah, and alittle help here?" asked Cole.

"Oh, after all these years! Cole, remember me? Liana?"asked the woman. Cole gasped.

"mom..." said Cole as she helped him out. he finally break free. he hugged her as she patted his head.

"Hows Collins and Crystal?" asked mom.

"Crystal just came, but Collins... he..just...We couldnt save him." Cole said.

"hes dead?" asked Mom.

"Im not sure. but i tried to find him." said Cole.

"meet me at the mountain." said mom.

"mountain?" asked Cole.

"yes, See you later. bring Crystal along." said Liana.

"okay," said Cole as he hurried to the exit with his scythe.

END OF FLASHBACK.


	10. Chapter 10 Newcomer

"Mom?" Crystal asked."you saw mom?"

Cole nodded but they did not notice Kai growling.

"you ready to go home?" asked Nya. Cole nodded again

they went home and Cole turned on his laptop. he added his mother's profile. while he was doin that, Lloyd came in.

Cole closed his laptop quickly and pretended he read a book.

"hey, Cole. someone wants to see you!" said Lloyd. Cole shurged and walked outside.

he saw a gIrl with a long brown hair and crystal blue eyes. she had red lips and had a blue jeans and a black glittering clothes.

"Chelsea?" said Cole.

"Cole, I havent seen you since the escape." said Chelsea as they hugged.

"uh..." said Crystal.

"who is she?" asked Chelsea and Crystal at the same time.

"Crystal is my sister, And Chelsea is my girlfriend." said Cole.

"so, i heard that youre a ninja, right?" asked Chelsea.

"tthe one and only." Cole said.

"alright. Im staying here you know," said Chelsea as she took off her jacket. she threw Cole her luggage.

"Uh, you can sleep with me?" said Cole awkwardly.

"aww, thank you Cole youre such a sweetheart." said Chelsea as she walked to Cole's bedroom

"actually, my room is in the other way," said Cole.

"oh, yeah. whatever." said Chelsea as she went the other way.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"


	11. Chapter 11 Confession

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"Sherieked Chelsea. we hurried there and found Chelsea looking at a fake mouse.

Jay laughed." you fell for my prank!" said Jay.

"ugh, thats a lame prank. get that away from me!" said Chelsea. Jay took it and waved it in front of her face.

Chelsea leaped on my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck. I put her on my bed and whacked Jay on his head

"hey! what was that for?" asked Jay while rubbing his head.

"for scaring my girlfriend!" i said.

"Dinner is served!" said Zane. we went to the dining room and ate.

"Cole, how could you not tell us?!" Kai shouted.

i scratched my head." tell you what?" i asked

"tell us about your mother,"said Kai. I nearly dropped my spoon. Crystal gave a worried face while Chelsea just gulped.

"Now, Kai. He doesnt want to talk about it." said Sensei. Sensei already knew my mother."No, I need to know everything about her. why she killed my parents." said Kai." Tell us Cole, because I need to know." I shook my head."Tell us!"

i slammed the table making the food to jump.

"oh, you wanna know what happen to my mother? I'll tell you why. ever since I was young, she acidentally killed two people because she was angry. she fouldnt control herself. she said her last goodbyes to us because she was afraid that we would be in danger. Crystal and I promised to take care of our youngest brother, guess what? hes gone because of us. hes gone because of me. hes gonebecause of the fight! if you need any information, dont bother because i had told you all!" I said as I ran outside and hopped on Rocky. I signaled Rocky to fly away.


	12. Chapter 12 Kids

"I...I cant believe you!" shouted Crystal"Cole has tried to keep our Mother's identity away from his brothers! he was afraid you would not be his brother anymore!"

"I...I didnt know it would hurt his feeling," said Kai.

"Of Course it would hurt his feeling! now would you excuse me, Im finding my brother!" shouted Crystal as she left.

"come on, we have to find Cole," said slapped Kai.

"ow. what was that for?" asked Kai.

"for messing up my boyfriend." said Chelsea

Kai just stood there, feeling guilty

(Cole's Pov)

I hurried to a forest and found a house. I knocked the door and a boy around seven or six opened it.

"What are you doing here?" asked the boy.

"uh, Im kinda running away from my friends" I said

"whoa! is that a dragon?!" asked the boy, exictedly.

"oh, yeah. the name is Rocky the Dragon," I said as he hurried to pat him.


	13. Chapter 13 Kids2

"Hi, Rocky! hey sis! I found a dragon!" shouted the boy. the girl ran pass Cole and patted the dragon.

"Im Adam. Shes Alex, my sister," said the boy.

"Im Cole Brookstone," Cole introduced.

"wait, Cole Brookstone? as in Cole Brookstone?" asked Adam.

"the one and only," said Cole, chuckling.

"Omigosh! I am a huge fan of you!" said Adam.

"its Oh my gosh." corrected Alex

"and my sister has a crush one you!" said Adam. Alex blushed.

"Im surprised that young girls like you loves me," said Cole.

"Can I touch your hand?" asked Alex. he nodded and she touched his hand." Oh my gosh!"

Alex squeals like a fan girl

"Mr Brookstone, you can stay here! we were kinda lonely." sais Adam.

"Cole is fine. but you have your parents." Cole said.

"no, our parents died two years ago. they died because their lost somewhere during their trip," said Adam.

"oh, im sorry. but dont give up faith, maybe theyre still alive," Said Cole.

"we have lose our faith. they didnt come back for two years." said Alex

"hey, its okay. Im gonna find them for you. All i need is a compass, a map, food, sunglasses, and anything that you think is helpful," Cole said.

"Ill bake some food!" said Alex as she hurried to the kitchen. Adam gave him a hiking bag.

" its from my dad. He got it since he was married." Adam said. it already have all the equipments. Cole found asteering wheel.

"Adam, why do I need this?" asked Cole.

"so the airbag comes out!" said Adam as he put it came with a bag full of food.

"here!" said Alex as she gave him the bag.

"thanks, tomorrow, im gonna go at morning," said Cole as he sat on the sofa.

"goodnight!" said Alex as she handed the blanket and the pillow.

"goodnihht," said Cole as he closed his eyes. after a few seconds, a crash was heard in the kitchen.

"Goodnight kids!" said Cole sternly.

"Sorry!" saiid Alex. Cole chuckled and slept


	14. Chapter 14 Freakin Ass

(Cole's pov)

I woke up and found Pancakes beside me. I grabbed the forkand ate it.

"whoa, I bet youre hungry," said Adam as he came inside.

"yep, I havent eat dinner yesterday. I only ate two spoons after the fight!" I said, not realizing what Ive said.

"I what fight?" asked Adam.

"nothin," i said. he just shurugged and walk away. The door bell rang." Yikes! dont tell them Im here, okay?"

"okay," said Alex as I hid in A kitchen. I heard jothing but then, I heard Alex shouting." hey, Adam! have you seen A black ninja?"

(Crystal's POV)

Me and the team hopped on our dragons and I have a dragon named Nature. we flew in a forest and found a house there

"are you sure its here?" i asked.

"yes," said Zane. Jay knocked the door. a girl open it.

"can I help you?" asked the girl.

"yea, have you seen Cole? the black ninja?" asked Zane.

"nope, hey Adam! have you seen a black ninja?!" aked the girl.

"nope!" shouted a boy in another room.

"sorry, I guess its a no." said the girl

"seriously? I can smell his shampoo!" said Kai." Step aside!"

he literally pushed her aside.

"HOW DARE YOU PUSH MY SISTER! GET OUT BEFORE I COULD CALL THE POLICE! NEVER EVER COME BACK AGAIN! GET YOUR FREAKIN ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Shouted the boy who just came near his sister. He kicked Kai out of the house and slammed the door.

everyone glared at Kai and peft.


	15. Chapter 15 The Purple Ninja

Crystal and the others went home at dinner after the search. They were devastated that they haven't found Cole

. "Anything?" Asked Nya.

They shook their head

"We search high and low but no sign of our leader," said Zane.

"Do you think the Overlord and the serpentines are back?" Crystal asked. "That can't be! I defeated overlord!" Said Lloyd. Then, the door opened and Lloyd's parent's stood there

"Dad! Mom!" Said Lloyd as he hugged them. "Hello, brother. How's your trip?" Asked Sensei. "Not much as we expected. How is everyone?" Asked Gamardon

"Uh...Cole's missing." Said Jay

. "What?" Asked Gamardon shocked

"Because someone forced him to tell us about his mother," said crystal as everyone glared at Kai

. "Oh, that's bad! But he'll be back soon. I'm sure!" Said Misako "Yes, I'm sure too," said Zane. Everyone nodded their heads. "Chelsea, the ninja of beauty," Sensei suddenly said

. "What? I can't be a ninja! I'm just a girl!" Said Chelsea. "So am I," said Crystal "But you're the sister of Cole!" Said Chelsea. "And you're the girlfriend of Cole. It doesn't matter who you are, it's the potential." Said Crystal. Chelsea sighed. "Okay, but what about this tornado thing?" Asked Chelsea, "Spinjistu," said Sensei. He handed her the ninja suit. It was a purple ninja suit. "Wow, talk about fashion," Chelsea said as she took it. "Thanks!" We smiled. "Welcome to the team!" Said Jay.


	16. Chapter 16 Smart

Cole and the kids came out and Cole whistled. Rocky came and landed. Cole hop on Rocky and the kids waved goodbye.

"Bye! be safe!" said Adam. "Good luck!"

Cole smiled as Rocky took off in the air and they left. they stopped at a lake and Cole hopped off rocky to feed him at lunch. they continued their journey without looking back. At night, Cole looked at his backpack and pulled out a blanket.

"Smart," Cole said as he smirked. he pulled out a match and collected wood. he finally lit up a fire." Goodnight, Rocky."

Rocky smiled and laid his head.

Meanwhile at Bounty...

(Crystal's pov)

I paced back and forth thinking of where Cole went. Nya suddenly jumped up.

"I got it!" shouted Nya as she ran inside the room. we followed her and she typed the computer. the screen has pink, red, green, white, blue, and purple dots.

"so, is this a video game?" asked Lloyd.

"no, of course not! these are us. we can search Cole with this!" said Nya as she clicked some buttons. we spotted the black dot.

"hes in the forest! I knew it! he must be in that house!" said Kai.

"then, lets go," said Jay. we went to the house in the forest and knocked the door.

Adam opened it.

"oh, its you guys. what do you want?" asked Adam grumpily.

"we have a tracking device on the black ninja and it appears that he is here," I said.

"come in, but you better not mess anything." said Adam.

"dont worry, we wont. and we'll keep an eye on the red ninja," I said. the girl named Alex came and saw Kai.

"you!" shouted Alex as she pounced on him, fighting him. We broke the fight and pulled Kai out. we searched the house and found no one.

"Quit hidding, Cole! this isnt funny!" said Jay. there was no response. I sighed and sat on the sofa. I noticed a small circle device on the sofa. It can stick to any surface and anyone.

"Hey, Zane. is his his?" I asked. Zane took a look of it. he nodded.

"Smart,"muttered Kai. we sighed and apologized for Kai's behavior before and left to Bounty.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. short chappie. anyway, hope you like it! please review! :D**


	17. Chapter 17 The Ninja of Wind

**Sorry for not updating sooner! But I'll try to keep updating! :]**

* * *

Meanwhile with Cole and Rocky...

Cole wiped a sweat from his forehead and continued walking.

_Good thing I didn't bring Lloyd along. He'll complain during the journey, _thought Cole. He walked and reached to a village. He knocked a door of a house.A girl with gray eyes and brown hair opened it.

"Hi, I'm Cole and I wanted to stay for the night," Cole explained.

"Oh, I suppose it's alright for you to stay. Come in!" said the girl as she fully open the door for Cole to come in.

"by the way, I'm Windser. I strangely control the wind," said the girl as she shurrged. Cole nearly spit out his water from his backpack.

"did you say, control the wind?" Cole asked.

"yea, why?" asked Windser as she nodded.

"I...If...Gosh, if Sensei was here, he would calmy sip his tea and say,'You're the ninja of wind'" Cole said.

"Hahaha" said Winds.

"hey, I'm not jokin. you are the ninja of wind," Cole said in a serious face.

"that's impossible! I'm just an old regular girl livin in some kind of village!" said Winds.

"I'm the ninja of earth," Cole stated.

"w-what?" asked Winds.

"You heard me, I'm Cole Brookstone, the ninja of earth," Cole said.

That left Winds speechless.

Meanwhile in the Bounty...

"Hmm, I need you all to find the ninja of wind," said Sensei as he calmly sipped his tea. everyone wpitted out their drink.

"The ninja of wind?" Crystal asked, not spitting out her sushi. Sensei nodded.

"It's somewhere in a village not far from here. You'll have to leave early morning," said Sensei.

"Yes, we understand Sensei," Said Zane.


	18. Chapter 18

"Lets get a move on!" said Cole as Windser and Cole hopped on Rocky with their things. Windser was an orphan so she can go. Then, they took off. Cole explained everything about Spinjitzu and his ninja friends. Everytime they stopped, the practiced to fight. One fateful day, Cole yawned and shook Windser up.

"Good morning," said Windser. Cole shushed her. Windser frowned. Suddenly, Skeletons came out from the bushes. Windser gasped.

"Ninjas! Attack!" shouted the skeleton. They attacked Cole and Windser, but Windser doesnt have a weapon.

"Run! go with Rocky!" shouted Cole as he kicked a skeleton. Windser nodded and run to Rocky.

"How about you?" shouted Winds.

."I 'll be okay!" said Cole as he punched the skeleton. Windser looked at him as Cole was tackled.

"No!" shouted Winds. She went to the skeletons and glared. She grabbed her sling shot. the skeletons laughed.

"I. will. not. let. you. hurt. my. friend!" shouted Winds through her gritted teeth as she grabbed Cole's scythe and slam it to the ground. the skeleton was pushed back and Windser blew a strong wind at them, causing them to fly away. When it stopped, Cole gasped as she became white.

"You found your true potential!" exclaimed Cole as Winds looked at herself. She was wearing a grey ninja suit! The sling became silver and there are silver rocks. Winds gasped.

"Wow," said Winds.

"Thanks for saving me, lets go," said Cole as they took off on Rocky.

Meanwhile with the other ninja team...

Zane knocked the door. A girl opened it.

"May I help you?" asked the girl.

"Yes, we were hoping if you had seen the ninja of wind," said Zane.


	19. Attention!

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you all for voting! Now the poll is closed! The winner today is 'Kai's Childhood'! The second is 'A Sister'! Third is Truth or Dares in Ninjago! Fourth is CSI:NY Love of Det Flack. Today, I'm making a contest. Each of you (authors) have to give me ideas at Private Messaging!  Do not use Comments. Comments are only for compliments and questions. Thanks for understanding!  
**

**-Amy (Mlp Ninjago) **


	20. Chapter 19

(Sorry for not updating any longer! I got too carried away with updating Kai's Childhood. Sorry...if you havent noticed, I updated chapter seventeen and eighteen. Two chapters before this. Please enjoy!)

"Um...You mean Windser? Well, she controls the wind," said the girl.

"Can we see her?" asked Crystal, The girl shook her head.

"I'm so sorry. She left me in charge of the house since this...whos that? Collins or Cole brings her somewhere else," explained the girl.

"can you tell us where they are?" asked Jay.

"Sorry, no. But I heard they're heading somewhere in the mountains," said the girl.

"Oh, thanks," said Crystal as they went to the mountains.

Meanwhile with Cole and Windser...

They both panted heavily as they reached to the mountain. Cole noticed a strange building. It looks like a castle but it is made of vines. They both came there but was attacked by vine monsters and rock monsters. Cole and Windser fought them but ended up in prison. Cole and Windser grunted as they were thrown in jail.

"Now what?" asked Windser. Cole shurrged. The door opened and there came a teenage boy younger than Cole in a elegant cloth.

"Who are-!" the boy stopped.

"Yea, I get it. I'm Cole and this is Windser," said Cole as he groaned.

"Cole?" asked the boy as tears formed in his , he hugged him. Cole was surprised as he akwardly patted his back.

"I missed you!" said the boy. Cole looked at him and suddenly noticed something.

"Collins?"

* * *

Omg! It's Collins! What happened to him? He looks so grown! What's going on?

Cole: I'll tell you what's goin on. Collins was...

Me: No spoilers!

Crystal: Just a little...please?(puppy eyes)

Me: no! not again! please...not those eyes!

Me:(sighs) fine. Collins has been infected by the tomorrow's tea. The end.

Cole:(frowns) that's it?

Me: sorry, but no more...

Everyone: Dont forget to follow, favorite, Review, and vote!

Kai: for what?

Me: for which story should I publish first! Including the summary!

Everyone:ohhhh...Bye!


End file.
